in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A Sluggish Solution
Jenny, Nebula and Rose have realized a fatal flaw in their battle strategy- their subpar gear! They lack the quality that they need to get the most out of battling, and the Super Sea Snails, which are needed to upgrade gear, is a resource they don’t have. With no Splatfest imminent, Jack provides the answer they need- a strike right into the heart of Galaximus’s Lair. With some helping hands at their side, can the foursome successfully break into the twisted lair and make off with a good haul? Or will their antics awaken the sleeping giant? Cast * Jenny * Galaximus * Nebula * Rose * Jack * Squidkiller * Lincoln * Lisa * Lori * Leni * Neptune * Nepgear * Agent 3 * Bonnie/Shadow Bonnie * Ib Story Jenny, Nebula, Rose, and Jack are in the midst of a series of Turf Wars- and they are bombing- hard. While they wait for their next battle, they try and figure out what the problem is. * Jenny: 'Alright, everyone. We’ve been hitting a major rough patch in our last few battles, but why? * '''Nebula: '''It cannot be our weapons- we‘ve been using them forver, and we have succeeded with them. * '''Rose: '''Maybe our opponents are just too good... * '''Jack: '''Actually, I think I know the problem- our gear. * '''Nebula: '''What? I- listen, bud. This Power Armor is not compact, but it gets the job done! * '''Jack: '''No, not like that! I mean, the quality of our gear might not be up to snuff with the premium gear, like the ones our opponents have. * '''Jenny: '''And you know this, how? * '''Jack: '''Pick enough fights like I do, and you get a sense for how to succeed. I think that cycloptic orange dude outside Deca Tower can help us. * '''Nebula: '''You mean Murch? But he only accepts Super Sea Snails! We have none of those, and I doubt a Splatfest is near. * '''Jack: '''Not to worry! I know a perfect place to get them! Before Galaximus attacked the city, I knew she was an outright beast in Splatfests. She has a haul of those things! Since she is not allowed to participate in Turf Wars anymore, I can only assume she has them stashed in her lair. * '''Rose: '''Wait- you mean we should ''*gulps* ''commit a robbery? * '''Jenny: '''Well.... think about it- she almost robbed us all of our lives! This could be a way to get back at her! * '''Nebula: '''I agree. * '''Jack: '''Then it’s settled! We gotta get those snails! TO THE LAIR! ''Jack leads the way out of Deca Tower, but the foursome is surprised to find Lisa Loud waiting outside, try8ng to talk to the Inklings in Inkopolis Square. '' * '''Jenny: '''Lisa? What are you doing here? * '''Lisa: '''Hmm? Oh, greetings, blue squid and friends. I have come here to conduct some field research on these squid-human hybrids. Street name- Inklings. * '''Rose: '''What about Octolings? * '''Lisa: '''Wait- there are two species here? Science always continues to baffle me. * '''Jenny: '''Hey, you... junior scientist- care to join us a a heist? * '''Lisa: '''A heist? I see no point in that. * '''Jenny: '''But it’s important! It could- be a scientific revolution! You could conduct research on the Super Sea Snails! They are a wonderful resource that can enhance clothing! * '''Lisa: '''Enhance clothing?! Impossible.... yet, potentially a major breakthrough! Wait a minute- where exactly are these things located? * '''Nebula: '''Funny you should ask.... you see- ''The action shifts to the Loud House- there, the team tells Lisa that they must breach the home of the most feared villain on Earth. * 'Lisa: '''They belong to that oversized sister of Jennys?! * '''Jack: '''Unfortunately.... * '''Lisa: '''And what worries me is that she has been largely quiet lately- to us, at least. I instructed Lori to keep tabs on her activity- phones are capable of that, I suppose. LORI! ''Lori eventually walks into Lisa’s room. * 'Lori: '''Do you mind, Lisa?! I’m trying to talk to Bobby! * '''Lisa: '''Any trace of Galaximus? * '''Lori: '''Still nothing. Now, unless it’s a life or death situation, I suggest you think twice before intruding on my life! ''*she angrily storms out* * 'Lisa: '''Very well then- I guess you don’t want- enhanced clothes. ''Lori stops cold, and peeks into Lisa’s room. * '''Lori: '''Did you say- enhanched clothes? * '''Jenny: '''I don’t think it works on human- * '''Lisa: ''*she covers Jenny’s mouth* Yes indeed! Enhanced clothes! * '''Lori: '''Well- I suppose you could count me in on this. Besides, I have a date tommorow, and I need something that literally shines. * '''Lisa: '''Then it’s settled! Off we go! * '''Lincoln: '''I heard Lori yelling- is it safe to come out now? * '''Jenny: '''Well, we were just off to go on a heist in Galaximus’s Lair. * '''Lincoln: '''Really? Can I come? I always wanted to see what kind of place she lived in. * '''Jenny: '''Sure, Lincoln! ''And so, the group sets out on their quest. But as the walk out, they found one more Loud sibling tagging along... * Leni: '''Hiiiiii guys! * '''Lori: ''*groans* Leni, this is a really dangerous scenario for you. ''Leni looks puzzled * Lori: 'I know you like fashion, but... oh, what the heck. But if you screw up once, you are Galaximus food. * '''Leni: '''Funny- I don’t look like roasted calamari. * '''Jack: '''Alright, everyone! Lets move out! ''Their adventures next lead them towards a small group gathering. Neptune, Nepgear, Ib, Bonnie, and what appears to be an Agent Inkling all in one place. *'Nepgear: '''Checkmate! *'Neptune: 'Oh come on! *'Nepgear: '*laughs* You need to stop challenging me to board games I made myself... *'Ib: 'I'm with Nepgear. What a dumb move. *'Neptune: 'But what was I supposed to do?! We need quality sister time! *'Ib: 'Wrong time, wrong place. *'Bonnie: 'What did you three lose, anyway? Your homes last time? *'Ib: 'Yeah. *'Bonnie: '''Cute. I lost more than that. My friends. Family. My audience. And my purpose for my construction is now shattered. What is an entertainment robot to do without it? *???: *inside Bonnie's head* Crush all of them who stand in your way... *'Agent Inkling: '*laughs* You're talking to the wrong people, bunny boy. *'Jenny: '''Hello, everyone! *'Neptune: 'Eyo! What's up? Nothing new? Maybe? I dunno, I'm just getting booored! *'Nepgear: 'What she means to say is 'hi', 'how you doing' and 'what's new'. *'Jack: 'You are craving something new! Then, boy, do I have the proposition for you! *'Agent Inkling: 'Try not to bore us. What you got? *'Jack: 'It’s a dangerous mission, but the rewards could be incredible! Who among you are brave enough to venture into the lair of the most feared of all cephalopod-human hybrid? *'Nebula: 'Dun dun, DUN! *'Lori: 'Look, we’re invading Galaximus’s Lair to steal these snails which, apparently, can enhance clothing. Seems I’m the only one here that can put things into literal sense. *'Agent Inkling: 'I know 'em. Super Sea Snails. *'Lisa: 'Calculating our combined strength, along with the fortifications of Galaximus’s Lair, our chances of survival are currently.... negative 153. *'Lincoln: 'Boy, aren’t you just a ray of sunshine?? *'Agent Inkling: 'Mm, well... Death traps, hordes of goons... Nothing I've not dealt with before. I'm in. *'Neptune: 'I could use the excercise! Let's do dis! *'Nepgear: 'I'm not too sure... To be honest. Considering who it is? *'Nebula: 'But we have bested her several times before! Anytime she tries to destroy us, she’ll fall flat on her face, every single time! *'Bonnie: '''Then why do you make it sound dangerous? It can't be. *???: *inside Bonnie's head* Nothing is dangerous if you take it with the right approach... *'Rose: '''Guys, have you any idea what Galaximus does to intruders? *'Jenny: 'Wait- you know what happens? *'Rose: ''*nods* I used to be in the Galactic Army, remember? Why, I recall this one night... I was fast asleep, dreaming about something, can’t seem to remember what. But, anyways, I was awoken by a loud, thunderous noise. Startled, I peeked out of my room, and there I saw a trio of Inklings. I’m unsure of what they wanted to do, but they made too much ruckus in accomplishing it. Galaximus caught them, and carried them off. My curiousity peaked, a tiptoed after them, careful not to make a sound. As a matter of fact, I’m sure my life would be in jeopardy if Galaximus found out I was following her. She went into her room, and slammed the door. Luckily, being such a huge door for her size, I found a little crack to sneak in. What follows is something I can only describe as gruesome. She proceeded to devour them in the slowest, most painful way possible, as they begged for mercy and forgiveness. I quickly left the room, and on my way back to my room, I could still hear the screaming of the poor squids, and the maniacal laughter of that immortal behemoth. ''Jenny, Nebula, Lincoln and Lori all have their mouths agape in terrified awe. Jack looks unfazed at this, likely because of hos personal experience, and Lisa looks more puzzled than anything. Leni, meanwhile, is looking at Jenny’s Takroka Mesh * Leni: 'Were hats like this ''always ''in style? * '''Agent 3: '*sighs, readies her own gear* Does it matter or not to you? * 'Bonnie: '''Wait, how valuable even are these things? You know, just so I know what I'm missing out on. * '''Agent 3: '''Ah, you know - tons. "Thank you for the information." ''Bonnie seems to get a black aura flooding from his arms and his legs into his eyes as he collapses - and a black cocoon forms. Sounds of mechanical parts combining sound out as the cocoon eventually fades and reveals a pitch black version - fully fixed - in his place. *???: It is good to be back! *'Neptune: '''What the hell just happened? *'Ib: 'Yeah, uh, explain? *'Leni: 'I thought that butterflies came out of cocoons. *'Jack: '''What- is- happening? *???: Oh, that's easy. Your friend of which there was is my host. I live in the same mechanical body as him, and I grow stronger each passing second in negativity. I am his power, goals, and troubles reimagined into a stronger entity - but I can only promise you that you'll find that out the hard way... *'''Ib: '''What do you mean? *???: I mean that I can't stick around. I have information to relay to the goddess. Shadow Bonnie - out. *warps away* *'Ib: '*pouty face* Well, there goes the element of surprise. *'Jenny: '''We have to get a move on! If she finds out that we are coming, it‘s curtains! *'Neptune: 'I agree! Let's go! *'Agent 3: '...*nods* Right! Come on! ''The group procesds to run off to Galaximus’s Lair. Strangely, the entrance is unguarded. * '''Jenny: '''Here we are- this harrowed place.... * '''Ib: '''Let's just get in and get out - do what we said to do, and leave. * '''Nepgear: '''Right. We can probably expect to find not only Galaximus, obviously, but some minions and maybe even Shadow Bonnie inside. Here's hoping they don't rout us... * '''Jack: ''*gets out his Hydra Splatling* Well, we’ll be ready for them. Preapre yourselves... ''Jack lets out a ear-shattering battle cry, and kicks the door. But it’s too strong for him- he recoils in pain, jumping up and down, uttering some Inkling words. He then proceeds to calmly open the front door. The group sees an Octoling playing fetch with a Chain Chomp, and some Twintacle Octotroopers taking a nap. '' * '''Lisa: '''You were saying about the guards? * '''Agent 3: '''Oh, please. That's hilarious. *pulls out her Blaster* If it gets any worse than this, we're in trouble. * '''Neptune: '''Right. *spawns swords in both hands* Then let's hope it doesn't. * '''Rose: '''It’s almost too easy.... ''As if that triggered something, a army of Octosnipers and Skeleton Goonies appear and begin to attack. * Jack: 'Well, that escalated quickly. ''*he starts to charge his Hydra Splatling* * 'Agent 3: '''I got this. *seems to spontaneously dash in the midst of all of them, and fires her Blaster - the shots go straight up and blast the enemies with a noticeably large blast radius* * '''Nepgear: '''Did you actually need to do that? * '''Agent 3: '''No, but it felt cool. ''Meanwhile, Shadow Bonnie is trying to locate Galaximus and inform her of the attackers. Eventually, he comes across Squidkiller. * 'Squidkiller: '''You! What are you doing here? * '''S.Bon: '''Oh, you know, going to inform the giant squid that intruders happen to be invading as we speak. They are heading to where the supposed "Super Sea Snails" are kept. * '''Squidkiller: '''Hmm..... Super Sea Snails. That’s one surefire way for her to lose her cool.. * '''S.Bon: '''Well, would she rather lose her cool, or lose the fortune of each individual snail combined? * '''Squidkiller: '''Good point. Although, trouble is, I’m not entirely sure where she is right now. * '''S.Bon: '''Ah, that's a problem... Well, shoot. I guess I'll have to search for a while before the invaders get too far. * '''Squidkiller: '''We should, quickly. I’ll be dead meat if they manage to escape. * '''S.Bon: '''For your sake, and for her sake - let's not waste time and inform her of this predicament right away! * '''Squidkiller: '''The only place I could assume she is in right now is in her room- maybe planning something, taking a nap, or exterminating her victims. That last part might get a little traumatizing. Lets go! ''And so, the two run off, eventually reaching Galaximus’s room. The open the door, and see the gigantic goddess playing with a model city. Well, she’s not really playing with it as much as she’s stomping it to bits. * 'S.Bon: '*clears throat* Sorry to interrupt. * '''Galaximus: '''What was that? I heard a tiny noise.... EEK! There are mice in here! ''*she searches around, and eventually finds her Splat Roller* ''Alright, where are you! I’m gonna- ''*she sees Shadow Bonnie in the distance, but is unable to make him out* ''AHA! ''*she charges at Shadow Bonnie, with her Splat Roller raised* ''There’s more than one way to kill a- wait.... Is that you, Shadow Bonnie? * '''S.Bon: '''Hi there, how's it going? Love to talk more, but before you turn me into leftovers, I'd like to pass this message on - you've got an intruder problem, and they seek your supply of Super Sea Snails. * '''Galaximus: '''Intruders? MY Super Sea Snails?! Don’t mortals know the first rule about me? ''Never ''trespass in my lair! Who are these intruders anyway?? * '''S.Bon: '''My radars have sensed a varied range of species. Inklings. Humans. CPUs. Those are the intruders, and as we speak, they have already breached the entrance due to the guards there having given up to the bed bugs. * '''Galaximus: ''*her eyes start glowing red, and in her rage, shoot red hot lasers that pierce through the walls* Why those little... Those fools have commited their biggest blunder yet. This is ''my ''home turf! My lair! They will be as lost as a junior explorer on Mount Everest! All I need to do is track them down, and pick them off, one by one! They may think size doesn't matter, but before the can blink, those bugs will be 'MINE! 'Now, I just gotta find them. But how hard could that be? * '''S.Bon: '''Reasonably tricky, actually - my radars sense they have divided themselves into different groups. I do not know who is where, but they are all heading towards the same place. * '''Galaximus: '''Bah! I have to give them credit for that idea, but eventually, they’ll be on their knees, begging for mercy! MWUHAHAHAHA! ''*she walks out, laughing* *'S.Bon: '''I might as well visit one of the groups... personally... *laughs and warps away* ''Meanwhile, Jenny, Nebula, Rose, and Jack are taking their own path through the lair. * Jack: 'I have no idea where they are, but I’m almost complrtely sure that these Super Sea Snails are well hidden. "You would be right - but I cannot let you reach them. ''Shadow Bonnie appears in the way, staring down all 4 of them. *'S.Bon: '''Hm, quite the mixed back. Sister(s), love problems, rat from underground - I reckon I might actually enjoy myself! You know, it's sort of sad that we have to pick you off in seperate groups, but that means the weaker groups will just be easy prey to us... *white eyes turn a bright red and seems to make an indestructible orb around the group and himself* You're stuck in here with 'me' now... Let's dance. *eyes turn to normal as he taunts the group* *'Jenny: 'With pleasure! As they say, it takes two to tango! ''*she throws a Splat Bomb to the left of Shadow Bonnie in an attempt to distract him, then charges at him with her Inkbrush* *'S.Bon: '''That is true, but...! *shoots the bomb with a laser and warps above the Inkbrush* Rules are made to be broken! *blasts Jenny with a point blank laser* *'Nebula: 'Hey! Leave my sister alone! ''*she digs out her Power Helmet, and puts it on. With a press of a button on the top of it, the rest of her Power Suit unfolds. She activates the thrusters on her boots, and flanks around Shadow Bonnie, dumping ink on him with her Tri-Slosher.* *'S.Bon: '*endures the hit but warps onto the Power Suit and claws into it* Nice technology. Would be a shame if I... did this? *seems to drain all the electricity out of it, and then turns to Jack and Rose - using the electricity he absorbed to send an enlarging vortex their way* *'Jack: '''I got your back, Delicate Flower! ''*he jumps up in a Splashdown attack, and the resulting explosion acts as a shield. Using the ink as concealment, Rose charges forward with her Octoshot in hand, and attempts to gun Shadow Bonnie down* *'S.Bon: '*slips into the ground as a shadow, then re-emerges to absorb the remains of the vortex* I will admit, I may have underestimated this group of 4... But I've still got a few tricks to use of my own... This one, for example... Can be a little... catastrophic. *eyes go red and dissolves into different body parts, which all circle the group and shoot smaller laser beams at them which track their movement - and when the group is all gathered, the laser strength increases greatly and blasts them all at once* *'Nebula: '''He's.... too strong... *'Rose: 'How humiliating.... losing to just one opponent. *'Jack: 'No- you can't win! ''*he struggles, but gets up, and lifts his Hydra Splatling, and begins to charge it* ''I WON'T LET YOU WIN! *'S.Bon: *re-assembles* Oh yeah? Come on then! Prove it! *'Jack: '''And prove it I will! ''*he yells and lets loose a full powered barrage of fire. He swims around to refill his ink and throws an Autobomb, them swims around and does so again. He caps it off with an up close and personal Splashdown. Exhausted, he breathes heavily, waiting to see if he has triumphed.** *'S.Bon: '*seems damaged, but still standing* Powerful, but... It's not enough. *It looks like he used Jenny as a shield upon further inspection, and had a vortex of all the ink leftover in front of him* ...Goodbye. *launches the void as it pulls in all 4 of them into it's painful and inky range* *'Jenny: '''Hey! We were not using the same ink color! *'Nebula: This hurts! A lot! *'Rose: '''Fading to black.... and blue, and green.... *'S.Bon: 'And... curtains! *the votex explodes, rendering all 4 of them unconsious, laughing triumphantly* ...That was very colourful indeed. I just hope some of the other groups 'are' weaker than this one. ''The timing could not have been better. Just as Shadow Bonnie warped away, Galaximus, looking for the hapless intruders, found the unconscious foursome on the ground. * 'Galaximus: '''Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The four individuals who thought they were strong enough to break into my lair and come out alive. My ex-boyfriend, my former minion, and my good for nothing sisters! And here they are, defeated, and at my mercy! ''*she reaches down and grabs them in her hand, and proceeds to take them somewhere.* ''It's time for some well warranted revenge! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ''Meanwhile, Squidkiller is looking around for the rest for the rest of the intruders. Eventually, she sees Ib and Agent 3 walking down a corridor. She pops out and ambushes them. * 'Squidkiller: '''That's far enough, you two. Intruders at the presence of my lord cannot and will not be tolerated. I suggest you turn tail and run now, before you face your untimely doom. * '''Agent 3: '''I'm sorry, do we look like we're going anywhere? Me and this kid here have our eyes on something, and if you think we're scared of some seafood, you're talking to the wrong people. * '''Ib: '*seems to nervously peek out from behind 3, then goes back, showing a somewhat brave, fierce glance for when she appeared* * '''Squidkiller: ''*giggles* How adorable. It seems we have a friendship between an Inkling and a human child, both thinking they are stronger than me, the right hand octopus of the future goddess of the multiverse. And I thought heroes like you were smart- but I guess you are as dumb as us villains. As the queen of the Octarians, this is as far as I'll allow you to go. ''*she draws a Octo Blaster* ''If you are brave enough, come at me! * '''Agent 3: '''Gladly! *puts her Blaster away and swaps it for her Dualies and began firing with noticeably more range* * '''Ib: '*growls and sprouts what appear to be seed turrets, firing at Squidkiller - the seeds themselves seemed sharp and rough* * Squidkiller: ''*Squikiller dodges the shots from Agent 3's Daulies, and blasted the seeds out of the sky* Oh my, Agent 3. You and your complex weapons. No matter! ''*Intending for a one on one conflict, she swims towards Ib* ''Hello there, little one. That's a really nice flower you have there! Would you mind if I- took a closer look? * '''Ib: '*stares into her soul* I do mind, acgtually - and I will not allow you to harm it. *thorned vines rush from the ground to entangle Squidkiller and push her back* * Squidkiller: 'That power- in order, I need to destroy the source! ''*using her acrobatic skills, she jumps all around Ib to confuse her. When she is in the optimal position, she opens fire on Ib's flower* * 'Agent 3: '''Coming through! *uses a Splashdown to block the shots at Ib's flower, so she is safe* * '''Ib: '*now safe, the seed shooters merge into a seed gatling and lock aim on Squidkiller, pelting her with dozens of seeds a second* ...That was close. * '''Squidkiller: ''*she switches to her Octo Roller, and performs a huge leap, and lands behind Agent 3* Oh, hello, 3. And goodbye! ''*she swings her roller on top of Agent 3* * Agent 3: '*gasps, hit and flies into the wall* Ouch... * '''Ib: '*startled* 3! *tries to run over to 3 to shield her* Squidkiller then runs at Ib, and with her Roller, shoves it at her, pinning Ib to the wall. * 'Squidkiller: '''What a shame. And I had fun playing with you guys, too. But no matter what you try, the Galactic Army will always prevail. Any last words? * '''Ib: '...That didn't hurt. How's that for last words? *a giant vine fist punches Squidkiller upwards, then diagonally down and away from Ib while she gets free from the wall* * 'Squidkiller: '''Well, you are stronger than I ever envisioned, I'll give you that. ''*she switches to an Octo Charger* ''But this game ends now! ''*she throws a Splat Bomb, and its explosion traps Ib in a puddle of ink, giving Squidkiller the perfect opportunity to take aim at her flower* * 'Ib: '*manages to elevate herself with a platform of leaves so she got out of the ink, but this did not change the line of sight Squidkiller had* * 'Squidkiller: '''Bye bye, kid! ''*she fires a fully charged shot at Ib's flower* The flower is blasted with ink, and the pressure of the ink forced all but one petal off. Ib's eyes shake and go wide in pain as she shrieks in agony and collapses. The sudden powerful shot on her after quite some time was awfully effective, and the ink was slowly withering away the last petal. *'Ib: '*whimpering in pain, collapsed onto the platform she made* So... much... pain... *'''Squidkiller: ''*she walks up to Ib, and makes sure that she is unable to get back up* Perfect.... now all I need is to notify Galaximus. ''*she walks off to find her, and orders a pair of male Octolings to watch over the fallen victims, to make sure they don't get back up* ''Pleasant dreams, girls. Pleasant dreams.... ''After this battle, Shadow Bonnie is still recovering, but his control was slipping away. and he eventually turned back into the normal Bonnie, of whom glanced around to where he is. *'Bonnie: '...Where am I? *'S.Bon: '*internally* I have been busy since controlling you. As we speak, you are inside Galaximus's lair. *'Bonnie: '''Wait, what? *'S.Bon: Your sensors and mine have indicated only one group of your 'friends' remains. *'Bonnie: '...I see one thing to do. Locate, join up, then rerout. *'S.Bon: '''Heh, well, if you insist... ''Bonnie and his Shadow counterpart quickly worked together to map a route to the last group left, and he began heading there - if faced with opposition, Shadow Bonnie would simply flash before their eyes to scare them off. Only one group remained- Neptune, Nepgear, and the Louds. But for the sake of efficiency, they have decided to split up. * 'Lincoln: '''I wonder how the others are doing? * '''Lisa: '''Not to be a bringer of bad omens, but I have my doubts. * '''Bonnie: '*Shadow Bonnie* Not too well. The two other groups, apart from yourselves which just split, have been appropriately demolished. *shakes head, returning to normal* Blegh. Uh. Hi. * '''Lori: '''Wait.... aren't you the bunny that informed Galaximus that we were here? * '''Bonnie: '''The black guy? He's sort of like an inner demon. I'm his host - we kinda share the same body. Shadow is normally a 'bad guy', but if I go down, so does he, so for the mean time, we're kind of on the same side. * '''Lincoln: '''Strange, but I guess we have to believe you. But we have to find the others! Do you know where they are? * '''Bonnie: '''Scanning... Life signs detected. 4 Inklings, 1 Octoling, and 1 human all located in the... dungeon?! * '''Lincoln: ''*gulps* This can't be good. We have to save them! * '''Bonnie: '''You're telling me. I can see the way there, but I expect Galaximus knows there's us left and the other two. She'll probably expect someone to go to the dungeon to free the others. Be on your toes. *eyes light up as he goes forward towards the dungeon* * '''Lincoln: '''That's a chance I'm willing to take. Lets go! ''Meanwhile, Jenny is slowly regaining her consciousness. She wakes up to see- black bars. She walks forward, and crashes into them! She's in a cage! Looking around, she finds Nebula, Jack, Rose, Agent 3, and Ib are in the exact same trap. In a sudden flash of light, Galaximus appears before the cage. * Galaximus: 'Ah.... welcome to my dungeon, my pets. I trust you are enjoying my hospitality, are you not? * '''Ib: '*still in pain* Not really... *whimpering* * 'Galaximus: '''Aww.... poor little girl. Get used to pain, because I promise you, there is so much more to come! I thought I had seen all your ways of pestering me- but breaking into ''my ''lair? That's a new low, even for you fools. Believe it or not, this cage started out as a hamster cage! But then I decided I never wanted a hamster, so I grew it! Perfect for trapping tiny victims like you in it! * '''Rose: '''At least we’re not man-eating monsters, who ruin peoples lives! * '''Galaximus: '''At least ''I’m ''a good for nothing thief! And besides- did you ''honestly ''think it was going to be that easy to pull one on this goddess? "To be honest, YES." ''What appeared to be a bomb hit and blinded Galaximus, and weakened her hearing. Bonnie was then seen stepping into the hallway, seeming pretty... angry. *'Bonnie: '''I realize there is a great deal of power in one or more alone. But power isn't enough in this world - Shadow Bonnie taught me that. It's about doing what you can in the times of need. Luckily, seems we've arrived just in time. *signals the Louds to come in from behind* *'Lincoln: 'You can’t pick on our friends, Galaximus! *'Lori: 'Now, we have to find those Super Sea Snails and get out of here, fast! *'Bonnie: 'I'll take care of her. Me and Shadow got her down. You lot free the others, grab the snails, and get out of here. Got it? ''Lincoln, Lori, Leni, and Lisa look around to find the Sea Snails. Galaximus, meanwhile, is thrashing around as a result of the bomb. She eventually gets her bearings and stares Bonnie dead in the eye. * 'Galaximus: '''You! You traitor! * '''Bonnie: '''I was not the one on your side. That was my Shadow form. And if you want to destroy me, go ahead and feel free to kill Shadow Bonnie at the same time. If you mess with him... You mess with 'me'. *eye flares up menacingly* * '''Galaximus: '''With pleasure! ''*she charges at Bonnie, throwing orbs of energy from the palms of her hands* * 'Bonnie: '*seems to enlarge his claw, grabbing the orbs of energy and smashing the combined power into Galaximus* Shadow, I'll need your powers. * 'S.Bon: '*from within* Good luck, my friend... They are yours for now. * 'Bonnie: '*a surge of red and black rockets around Bonnie and seems to grant him Shadow Bonnie's powers for a limited time* Let's do this! * 'Galaximus: '''With pleasure! ''*Galaximus starts to spin around, and turns into a ink filled tornado. She starts to approach Bonnie this way.* * 'Bonnie: '*splits apart into seperate pieces and lasers come from all parts, evaporating the ink made and burning the ink which Galaximus stepped in before all the lasers united to blast her at full strength - Bonnie then recombined and seemed to transform his hand into a gatling and fired away* * '''Galaximus: ''*using her tentacles, she attempts to deflect the bullets, and the ones she could not deflect, she did not seem to be reeled too much by them. She then gets out her Splattershot and fires away, and also equips Splat Dualies for her tentacles to fire, creating three times the firepower.*'' * Bonnie: '*uses the gatling to shoot down the ink bullets - the ones he could at least and then warped onto Galaximus's head, turns his hand into a giant hammer, and brings it down as hard as he can* * '''Galaximus: '''Oof! ''*she seems dazed for a little bit, but then regains her focus and claps her tentacles together above her head, hoping to crush Bonnie* * 'Bonnie: '...I didn't think this through. *raises the hammer up to try and stop the tentacles from colliding against him* * 'Galaximus: '''Say bye bye, bug! ''*Galaximus applies more pressure to her tentacles* * 'Bonnie: '*gets an idea* ...Not yet. *makes the hammer vanish to the pressure Galaximus applied only hers herself, then smashes both tentacles with the same hammer after he makes it re-appear* * 'Galaximus: '''Maybe I have been underestimating you... No matter! You will have the honor of perishing to my full power! ''*Galaximus floats upward, and curls up into a ball. In a moment, a blinding light emanates from her, and she emerges with a glow like the core of the sun. She then lets loose with a barrage of ink that has been imbued with fire* * 'Bonnie: '''This is gonna hurt...! *gets blasted multiple times, and is soon seen on the floor, seeming to have shut down from the sustained damage, and the power he had gained wearing off* ... *just lies there, motionless* * '''Agent 3: '''That was... her full power...? * '''Galaximus: '''MWUHAHAHAHA! When you take over planets for a living, you start to harness the powers of the harshest elements! Now... ''*she reaches down and grabs Bonnie.* ''None of you can stop me now! * '''Lincoln: '''Uh.... run! ''But before long, Galaximus has Lincoln, Lisa, and Lori in her grasp. She throws them, and Bonnie, into the cage with the others. She then slowly approaches the cage. * 'Galaximus: '''You worthless specimens.... you have lost! And you know.... all that hard work and fighting has made my rather hungry... good thing I have a huge meal right in front of me! * '''Lincoln: '''But you haven't caught all of us! Leni, help! ''Leni is still looking around, but she turns around, and reacts in shock to the scene. * 'Galaximus: '''HA! That blonde haired buffoon can't safe you! * '''Ib: '''Please... help... us... *seems to be shaking - as if she's about to break* * '''Agent 3: '*grips her shooter, her hands shaking slightly* ...Come on... * 'Galaximus: '''Keep on praying... it's all for nothing! ''*she opens the cage, reaches in, and grabs Jenny, Nebula, Rose, and Jack* ''Hello, my four ''best friends! ''My, aren't you in quite the pickle! For years you all have made my life miserable, turning me into who I am today! And every time I try to get back at you, you always take me down. But not this time- now I have you right where I want you! Revenge is gonna taste so good! ''*she lunges towards them, and bites just in front of them, to scare them. It works- the foursome scream in terror* Leni, meanwhile, is struggling to arm herself to take Galaximus down. She eventually presses a button my accident, and a rock wall rotates to reveal a array of weapons. She gazes upward, in awe, and grabs a blue gun, with a coil around the front of it. * 'Leni: '''Woah! Is this some kind of hair detangler? I wonder what this button does... ''*Leni was completely unaware that the gun was pointed at Galaximus, and with a pull of the trigger, a blue bolt of lightning streaks towards Galaximus* * 'Rose: '''I'd take a telephone in a heartbeat over getting mauled alive... * '''Jack: '''Girls! I came back from this! If I can do it, we all can! * '''Nebula: '''I knew the magazines rumoring about Inkling cannibalism were right! * '''Jenny: '''Leni, do something! ANYTHING! * '''Galaximus: '''To late, you little squids! And an octopus too, I guess.... Bon apetit! TO ME! ''Just as Galaximus is about to drop her prey into her mouth, she gets electrocuted by the bolt of lightning fired towards her. She remains standing, but is blackened like coal at the impact. * 'Galaximus: '''Alright.... who did that?! * '''Ib: '*glances to the source* ...! Leni! Nice shot! * 'Agent 3: '*trying to think of a way out, quickly* ... *nods, having an idea and tries to signal to Leni that she needs a distraction* * 'Galaximus: '''L-L-L-Leni?! How in the name of Aphrodite did you.... * '''Leni: '''It's all in the wrist, I guess. ''Suddenly,a familiar looking red ball rolls down into the dungeon. The Chain Chomp the group met earlier comes running after it. It chews on it, then sees Leni. It nudges the ball towards Leni. * 'Leni: '''You want to play fetch, boy? Go get it boy! ''*she throws the ball right at Galaximus's feet. The Chain Chomp happily charges at Galaximus* * 'Galaximus: '''Woah there, Fido! DOWN! ''*Galaximus get tackled by the Chain Chomp, all falls on her behind, dizzy* * 'Rose: '''Now's your chance! Let her have it, Leni! ''Leni nods, with a look of confidence in her eyes. She goes through the entire wall of weaponry, seeing what they all do. There is no limit to the effects. From frying the goddess, to messing with her mind so she hits herself, to making her fall on the ground, laughing, Leni goes to town with the devices. Galaximus eventually collapses to the ground, with little squids orbiting around her head. Leni walks up to her and shoots a weapon above her, conjuring a piano that falls on the goddess. All of this punishment causes her headphones to fall out, causing her to shrink to a tiny size. * 'Leni: '''I just- did that? Yay! ''*she jumps up and down. Noticing Galaximus’s Headphones, she picks them up and puts them on* '' * '''Galaximus: '''STOP IT! STOP IT! I've had enough! ''*she crawls over to the cage, and opens it up* ''Get out! Don't question it- get out, now! * '''Agent 3: '''Cool. Thanks *Inkzooka shot* Come on, fellas! * '''Ib: '*nods, and runs along, dragging Bonnie with her, 3 behind her* * 'Jenny: '''Another triumph! ''Galaximus then runs into the cage, and locks herself inside. * 'Galaximus: '''I’m safe in here now! Much safer! ''*she starts to laugh hysterically* * 'Jack: '''You look like a pet yourself, Galax! * '''Nebula: '''But we still need to find the Super Sea Snails! * '''Galaximus: '''Ha! No matter my size, I’ll never open up to that secret! Conduct your futile search, fools! * '''Lisa: '''You mean, right there? ''*she points to a vault* * 'Galaximus: '''Maybe I should have thought that through a bit more... * '''Nebula: '''I got this. ''*she puts her Power Suit on, and with an arm cannon, she blasts the vault. But it is undamaged in the impact* ''It’s.... overwhelmingly strong! Hey, 3. Spam your specials! That has to work! * '''Agent 3: '''I thought you'd never ask... *she closes her eyes* Hmm, what to choose... *uses Bubble Blower to make bubbles, launches an Inkstrike and fires a Killer Wail* This might do it! *eyes shine as she commences the attack* ''The bubbles blow up from the Inkstrike and the Killer Wail, as the brute force of all 3 of those specials blasted into the wall with a violent, inky force. This caused the wall to shatter, revealing the Super Sea Snails! * 'Jenny: '''Nice one, 3! * '''Jack: '''Grab all the Sea Snails you can, guys, and lets hightail it out of here! * '''Ib: '''Wait! Where are Neptune and Nepgear? I haven't seen them since we split. * '''Agent 3: '''Those two? Didn't they stick with the Louds for a while? *hoards the snails into what appears to be a bag* * '''Galaximus: '''Not so fast! ''*she lets out a loud, squeaking scream, and legions of Octotroopers, Skeleton Goonies, and Flooders appear and block the exits.* * 'Agent 3: '...Well, I guess we're stuck in here with them. * 'Leni: '''Real quick, guys- do these headphones look good on me? * '''Lincoln: '''Leni, can you not think about fashion right now? * '''Jenny: '''Actually- Leni must have Galaximus’s powers! Leni- try holding your hands out! * '''Leni: '''You mean like this? ''*she holds her hands out, and electricity shoots out of them, causing the Flooders to malfunction* * '''Jack: '''Wow! She’s just like Galaximus! * '''Leni: '''Wait- I’m a squid-human hybrid who eats planets? AAAAAAHHHH! * '''Rose: ''*she shoots the Skeleton Goonies* ''This will be much easier without the Flooders around! * '''Agent 3: '''I agree! *shooting Octotroopers down, then sees the Flooders* Oh, hi buddies. *taunt*